Kieran i Diego, Dieran
by Constance.T.Kane
Summary: Książe ciemnego dworu, Kieran zostaje odesłany do scholomacji, miejsca gdzie naucza się wybijać jego lud. Nieoczekiwanie odnajduje wspólny język ze swoim nowym współlokatorem, Diego. Czy wspólne cierpienia zdołają połączyć tę dwójkę.


Śnieg. Wszędzie śnieg. Gdziekolwiek spojrzeć wszędzie tylko biały puch.

Czemu nocni łowcy na siłę próbują postawić się w najgorszej możliwej sytuacji? Mogliby zrobić bazę szkoleniową na plaży, czy w lesie, czy choćby koło jakiejś miłej rzeczki, ale nie… Nie dość że przychodzą tu jedynie po to by się posiniaczyć to dobijmy ich jeszcze bardziej, wsadzając ich w takie odludzie. Hmm… Nefilim nigdy ich nie zrozumiem, pomyślał Kieran i ziewnął przeciągle wciąż patrząc na okno za którym prószył śnieg.

Siedział on teraz na parapecie, patrząc w szybę i wzdychając melancholijnie.

Był w niewielkim pokoju, wyłożonym ciemnym drewnem które w samo w sobie miało chyba wywierać nieprzyjemne uczucie. Jedno osobowe łóżko pod którym zwykł spać, obok ciężkie biurko z uporządkowanymi dokładnie papierami i bronią, postrzępiony dywan który chyba w czasach średniowiecza był koloru czerwieni i niewielka szafa w której leżały idealnie złożone w kostkę ubrania. Kieran wciąż nie był do końca pewien jak tu trafił.

Zaczęło się od zwykłej prośby by Kieran zeznawał przed Clave, ale potem sprawy zaczęły komplikować. Najpierw Annabel się poprzewracało w głowie, potem ten błyszczący czarownik zemdlał, następnie krzyki i nim się obejrzał Nocny Łowca zaciągnął go na to śnieżne odludzie. Kieran nie był pewien która z tych rzeczy jest bardziej niedorzeczna: fakt że nocny łowca zaprosił go do schronienia się w żelaznej twierdzy gdzie uczy się mordować jego pobratymców czy to że Kieran się zgodził. „ Dla Marka i Lady Cristiny" myślał. Kierana nie obchodziło jego własne bezpieczeństwa, mógłby walczyć z całym szwadronem Kohorty i by się tym nie przejął, ale szansa że Mark i Cristina mogą ucierpieć gdy będą go bronić przechyliła szalę. Musiał uciec.

To jednak wcale nie oznaczało że Kieranowi podoba się u centurionów. Bynajmniej. Od takiej ilości żelaza czół ból w kościach, posiłki przemycane do pokoju nie przypominały nic jadalnego i nie mógł znieść ciągłego siedzenia w zamknięciu. Tęsknił za zielenią, za lataniem na podniebnym wierzchowcu, za pływaniem w krystalicznie czystej rzece , za tym co czyniło go Fearie….

I za jeszcze jednym…

Mark. Kiedy przymknął powieki przed oczami stanęła mu uśmiechnięta twarz kochanka. Miach, brzmiało jego imię fearie. Dwa imiona. Dwa światy. Jak sam Mark. Westchnął i oparł głowę o szybę znów przymykając oczy. Mark był niezwykły. Był mostem miedzy obydwoma światami, a także kluczem do serca Kierana.

Kieran nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić, kiedy się w nim zakochał. Kiedy tylko dołączył do dzikiego polowania Mark od razu zwrócił jego uwagę. Rysy fearie i nefilim na jednej twarzy, jedno oko kolory płynnego złota symbolizujące jego wartość drugie koloru morskiej głębiny. Jednak przez to właśnie, że był niezwykły był też wyśmiewany, podobnie jak Kieran, on również nie był do końca akceptowany w dzikim polowaniu. To ich chyba właśnie do siebie zbliżyło. Z pewnością Mark na początku nie myślał o Kieranie w sposób głębszy niż przyjaźń. Kieran się tego domyślił, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało go przed pocałowaniem go wtedy. Był w euforii kiedy Mark się nie odsunął. A dla Kierana to był zaszczyt, że był pierwszym z którym spędził całą noc. Dziękował za każdy dotyk, za smak jego ust, za zapach, nie istotne że jego ciało było pokryte bliznami dla Kierana były częścią najwspanialszego mężczyzny na świecie.

Mark zdobył serce księcia ciemnego dworu nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z ilości władzy jaką nad nim teraz posiada. Przez to też Kieran był nieufny wobec Marka, dlatego też zrobili sobie przez to wiele… złego. Jednak Kieran wciąż nie przestał go kochać, kochał go całym sobą i nie był pewien czy jego serce kiedy kol wiek przestanie bić dla pół- ferie nawet jeśli ten je złamie na pół.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Kieran wyprostował się i przybrał dworską postawę, jednocześnie starał się wyglądać jakby nic na świecie go nie obchodziło.

W drzwiach stanął dziewiętnastoletni mężczyzna. Nocny łowca. Miał ciemne oczy, ciemne włosy, opaloną skórę oraz wyraźne kości policzkowe. Przystojny, stwierdził obojętnie Kieran.

Diego Rocio Rosales.

Chłopak miał no sobie czarny strój do treningów, na czole perliła się warstwa potu, a on sam dyszał lekko. W ręce trzymał talerz z zielonym jabłkiem , kanapką z serem i warzywami, a w drugiej dłoni termos z jakimś ciemnym płynem, którego Kieran nie miał zamiaru próbować.

\- Mam nadzieje, że to mleko nie jest po okresie świeżości tak jak ostatnio.- zaznaczył Kieran.

Diego westchnął z niecierpliwością. Zamknął drzwi. Położył talerz na łóżku i usiadł z gracją po turecku. Kierana zawsze fascynowały ruchy nocnych łowców. W każdym geście można było dostrzec czystą zwinność, dokładność i niemal perfekcje jedynie w siadaniu. Fearie również poruszały się płynnie ale nocni łowcy poruszali się jak ptaki w locie, każdy gest musiał być doskonały.

-Mógłbyś czasem docenić, moje wysiłki w dostarczeniu ci żywności. Zamiast tylko narzekać na jakość.

-O tak, wybacz zaraz się poprawię. Dziękuje ci o wielki i wspaniały centurionie, za narażanie swego jakże cennego życia by dostarczyć mi, nic nieznaczącemu podziemnemu, przejrzały ser oraz stare owoce, abym nie pomarł z głody, w celi do której sam mnie zaciągnąłeś. – żachnął się Książę ciemnego dworu i usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko Diego.

Chłopak zmarszczył nos i mruknął coś co brzmiało jak „Palant".

-A żebyś wiedział że się narażam. Nie mogę codziennie prosić kucharki o dodatkowe porcje do pokoju bo zaczną coś podejrzewać. Więc muszę się zakradać do kuchni, a potem przemykać przez całą scholomację, by do ciebie dotrzeć, a to wcale nie jest takie łatwe jak ci się wydaje. Jeśli ktoś się dowie że cię tu trzymam…

…To cię zabiją. Chciał powiedzieć, ale dostatecznie szybko ugryzł się w język.

-Wiem.- powiedział tylko Kieran nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. Nie dodał nic więcej.

Diego tylko znowu mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, ale się nie odezwał. Nie zwykli ze sobą rozmawiać. Kieran rzadko się odzywał, a Diego nie próbował nawiązywać konwersacji wiedząc że tylko się wygłupi. Więc wyglądało to tak, że Diego przynosi Kieranowi jedzenie, Kieran siedzi cały dzień sam w pokoju kiedy Diego jest na treningach, a potem kładą się spać. Nocny łowca na łóżku a fearie pod, nic poza tym.

Kieran właśnie rozkładał kanapkę na części, jedząc najpierw chleb, potem sałatę, pomidora i rzodkiewki, zostawiając ser. Diego wiedział że fearie wolą proste posiłki, ale odruchowo ukradł kanapkę Rayanowi, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, przynajmniej tamten nie narzekał. Nocny łowca w tym czasie popijał kawę z termosu, przyglądając się fearie.

Miał na sobie jego spodnie dresowe w których wyglądał wręcz nienaturalnie i swoją zwykłą jasno zieloną koszulkę fearie z guzikami. Był boso, nie istotne jak było zimno on odmawiał włożenia ludzkich butów.

Diego patrzył jak niebieskie włosy Kierana opadają mu falami na oczy gdy ten pochylał się jedząc rzodkiewkę. Jego włosy go fascynowały, pewnie to brzmi dziwnie, ale taka była prawda. Kątem oka dostrzegał jak pasemka zmieniają kolor czasem na jasny błękit czasem na najciemniejszy odcień granatu, wtedy zwykle Kieran siedział zamyślony przy oknie. Ciekawe o czym tak myśli, zastanawiał się Diego. Postanowił jednak się nad tym nie rozwodzić i wciąż popijał swoją kawę, kiedy Kieran niespodziewanie się odezwał przerywając ciszę.

-Mam pytanie… Kochasz Cristinę?- zapytał z absolutnym spokojem.

Diego zamurowało. Prawie wylał zawartość termosu na ubranie. Nagle poczuł suchość w ustach.

-Dlaczego… chcesz wiedzieć?- wychrypiał, odkładając termos na szafkę, to była najlepsza odpowiedź na jaką było go stać.

Kieran podniósł wzrok.

-Ostatnio mam w zwyczaju rozmyślać nad wieloma rzeczami. Nie mam lepszych rozrywek. – wyjaśnił-Wydawaliście się sobie bliscy. Zdaje się że byliście kochankami.- Diego poczuł jak rumieniec wpływa mu na kości policzkowe. – sądziłem że ci na niej zależy. Ale najwyraźniej się omyliłem skoro potraktowałeś ją w tak groteskowy sposób. Zaprzysiąc się z inną dziewczyną. W fearie coś takiego byłoby nie do przyjęcia, już dawno ktoś wezwałby cię na pojedynek w obronie honoru Lady Róż.-posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.-Jednak ta jedna rzecz wciąż mnie zadziwia. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, skoro ją kochałeś. Chyba że jednak nie?- mówił zwyczajnie jakby stwierdzał fakty.

Diego nabrał ochoty by zapaść się jak najgłębiej w śnieg. Czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie czarnych i srebrnych oczu. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił wzrok.

-Nie twój interes.- odparł twardo.

Kieran wzruszył ramionami.

-Jak chcesz. Ale to i tak nie zmieni tego co zrobiłeś.- powiedział i ugryzł jabłko.

Nocny łowca zacisnął pięści. Poczuł pierścień Rosalesów na dłoni. Rosales. Cristina. Sama myśl o niej sprawiała że poczuł ból w sercu. Spojrzał na Kierana, ten niewzruszony wciąż jadł jabłko. Co mu szkodzi. Wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział pewnie, ale też z pewnym wstydem.

-Kocham Cristinę.

Kieran uniósł wzrok zaskoczony. Przełknął, odłożył nadgryzione jabłko na talerz, a talerz na biurko. Usiadł naprzeciwko Diego, pochylając się delikatnie do przodu i zapytał wyczekującą.

-Więc czemu…?

-To skomplikowane.- przerwał mu Diego.- Moja relacja z Zarą… ja musiałem to zrobić. Wiem że przez to pewnie mnie nienawidzi i wiem, że sobie zasłużyłem, ale ja musiałem. Chodzi o coś większego, coś o czym wie tylko Kohorta, a ja muszę to powstrzymać.

Fearie patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

-Kochasz Zarę?- zapytał jakby się czegoś upewniał.

-Nie. Nie kocham.

-Nic dziwię ci się, ta dziewczyna to istny szakal, z kiepską głową do przezwisk.- zamyślił się.- skoro jej nie kochasz to czemu…?

-Bo muszę.- upierał się Diego.- Już mówiłem, to skomplikowane. Sprawy polityczne, rodowe. Nie zrozumiesz.

-Rozumiem więcej rzeczy niż wam Nefilim się wydaje.

Diego nie odpowiedział, pochylił tylko głowę zastanawiając się czemu mówi to wszystko jakiemuś fearie. Uniósł wzrok.

-Dlaczego cię to interesuje?- zapytał.- Wcześniej jakoś się nie paliłeś do rozmowy.

Kieran spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Ze zdziwieniem, ale też z pewną dozą… szacunku.

-Wiem jak to jest kochać kogoś, kogo nie możesz mieć.- powiedział cicho i zapatrzył się na Nocnego łowcę. Westchnął i spojrzał w okno gdy mówił.- Poza tym… myślę że Mark jest zakochany w Cristinie i to ze wzajemnością. Chciałem wiedzieć czy tobie też może to sprawić ból.- mówił z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

Diego otworzył szeroko oczy. Z jego piersi wydobył się stłumiony jęk. Otworzył usta i zaczął.

-Cristina z…. Markiem…?- te słowa przychodziły mu z trudem.

Kieran nic nie mówił tylko patrzył na spadające płatki śniegu. W tym czasie myśli Diego szalały. Z początku to było niedowierzanie. Nigdy nie pomyślał o… nigdy nawet nie wziął pod uwagę… że Cristina może być z kimś innym. Przecież nie powinno go to dziwić. Tina była atrakcyjna pod każdym względem, prędzej czy później znalazła by kogoś znacznie lepszego niż on, kogoś kto by na nią zasługiwał.

Fearie dostrzegł jak mina chłopaka wykrzywia się w wyrazie smutku. Poczuł żal.

-Wcale się aż tak nie różnimy, Diego Rosales. Oboje skrzywdziliśmy tych których kochamy, oboje uznaliśmy że tak będzie najlepiej. A teraz oni odnaleźli miłość w sobie nawzajem. Przez co oboje cierpimy. To niemal ironicznie zabawne w pewien sposób.

Diego spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Jemu wcale nie było do śmiechu. To było dla niego niepojęte by Kieran zwracał się do niego w ten sposób. To w ogóle była najdłuższa konwersacja jaką dotychczas przeprowadzili.

-Pewnie nie pasze padasz za Cristiną.- stwierdził nocny łowca.

-Wcześniej tak. Wiedziałem że podoba się Markowi, potem dostrzegłem, że w głębszy sposób. W szale zazdrości zrobiłem coś…. strasznego. Przez co na zawsze straciłem Marka. Kiedy jednak mnie pojmano, Mark z rodziną przyszedł mnie ocalić, a Cristina pomogła wyleczyć moje rany. Od tamtej pory zacząłem dostrzegać, że to wspaniała osoba. I że Mark będzie z nią szczęśliwy.- szepnął a na jego twarzy pojawił się ból. Diego poczuł do niego współczucie. Nagle fearie zaśmiał się cicho.- Wiem natomiast że Mark cię nie znosi, ciągle nazywa cię „Idealny Diego".

-Nie znoszę tej ksywy.- mruknął Idealny Diego.

-Pasuje do ciebie.- stwierdził Kieran i przyjrzał się uważniej Nocnemu łowcy.

Pod cienkim czarny strojem można było dostrzec doskonale ukształtowane mięśnie brzucha, i silne dobrze zbudowane ramiona. Kieran zapatrzył się zafascynowany.

Gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy, podczas ataku Malcolma, pamiętał, że wtedy wyglądał wręcz idealnie. Kątem oka przyglądał się ukształtowanej twarzy nocnego łowcy, który zawsze miał dopasowane ubranie z przyczepioną odznaką centuriona. Wtedy wyglądał idealnie. Potem dopiero pojawiły się cienie pod oczami i oznaki zmęczenia. Jednak nadal pozostawał tą samą „idealną" osobą. Jest piękny, pomyślał Kieran przyglądając się mu, naprawdę piękny.

Nocny łowca pochwycił jego spojrzenie.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał.

Na twarzy Kierana pojawił się chytry uśmiech. Kilka pasemek w jego włosach zmieniło kolor na jasno niebieski. Posłał tajemnicze spojrzenie Diego.

-Zauważyłeś że nie mam w tym pomieszczeniu zbyt wielu rozrywek? Siedzę tu sam cały dzień i nic nie robię, to przyprawia o boleść. Czuję się niezwykle samotny.- powiedział i oparł dłonie o łóżko.

-No cóż… mogę przemycić jakąś talię kart lub książkę, choć nie wiem czy spodoba ci się „dwanaście sposobów na zabicie wampira".

-Mam na myśli zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjemności.- powiedział fearie i nieznacznie się pochylił patrząc drugiemu prosto w oczy.

Diego poczuł gorąco wokół nich. Oparł się o ścianę czując węzeł w żołądku.

-Co… co masz na myśli?

Kieran dotknął długim i cienkim palcem twarzy Diego, delikatnie muskając jego wyraźne kości policzkowe. Diego zamarł, nie ruszył się ani odrobinę, kiedy książę fearie go dotykał.

-Wiesz że jesteś niemal równie piękny co fearie.- przyznał Kieran po czym nieco się pochylił.

Książę ciemnego dworu delikatnie, niemal nie odczuwalnie, musnął wargami ucho nocnego łowcy i szepnął.

-Pragnę cię.

Po czym spojrzał mu w oczy.

Diego zamrugał. Otworzył szeroko oczy gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów.

-Ty chcesz…. ze mną….?

-Uprawiać współżycie. Zmysłowość. Erotykę. Granicę wytrzymałości. Żądzę. Afekt euforii. Czy jak wy monosylabicznie mówicie, Sex. Nazywaj sobie to jak chcesz, znaczenie jest jedno. To jak?- zapytał i oparł policzek o dłoń wyczekując.

Diego poczuł jakby przeszyła go strzała. Nagle uświadomił sobie znacznie jaśniej, że oboje siedzą na łóżku, a Kieran znajduje się w odległości mniejszej niż kilka centymetrów. Poczuł rumieniec na twarzy i suchość w ustach. Jednak pierwszą jego myślą było.

-Nie możemy.- powiedział, a jego głos tylko trochę się łamał.

-A to dlaczego? -Zdziwił się autentycznie Kieran.- Mamy łoże. Choć moglibyśmy to robić równie dobrze na podłodze. Jak na zwykłej trawie lub błocie….

-Przestań.- przerwał mu Diego. Sam czuł że jeszcze jedno takie słowo a spali się ze wstydu.- Mówiłeś że ty i Mark….

-Składałem Markowi przysięgę wierności w uczuciach, nie w ciele. Nic do ciebie nie czuję i jestem absolutnie pewien, że ty do mnie również.

-Ja kocham Cristinę…

-A mimo to zostawiłeś ją i pobiegłeś do innej. Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy do siebie nie wrócicie. Nie sądzę by współżycie z kimś kogo nie darzysz uczuciem było dla ciebie znacznym problemem. Więc…

-Ja mam narzeczoną. –upierał się.

-Tak samo jak sztuczne są twoje uczucia do niej, tak samo sztuczne są więzy które was łączą.

-Nie wierzę że w ogóle o tym dyskutujemy. Jestem hetero!- zaznaczył.

Kieran uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przybliżył twarz do twarzy Diego.

-upodobania…. seksualne … - zaczął ostrożnie.- tak to zdaję się wy ludzie nazywacie. W fearie nie ma niczego takiego. Kochamy tych którzy na to zasłużą. Płeć to tylko wygląd, jest istotna jak ubranie. Czyli wcale.- Położył dłoń na piersi Diego zaciskając palce na materiale jego koszuli. -Zwłaszcza w tej chwili.

Fearie Musnął wargami jego policzek. Diego poczuł jak jego ciało sztywnieje pod tym doznaniem, jakby każdy atom jego ciała mówił że to jest niewłaściwe, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nie odsunął się. Kieran uznał to za dobry znak, przesunął ustami po kościach policzkowych nocnego łowcy, a potem zszedł do szyi delikatnie gryząc. Diego stłumił jęk, ale ból sprawił mu swego rodzaju przyjemność. Jednak wciąż nie poruszył się w stronę Kierana. Fearie przesunął dłońmi po brzuchu nocnego dłońmi, nieśpiesznie, powoli badając jego klatkę piersiową i mięśnie brzucha, ale wciąż nie schodząc niżej. Ustami wciąż jeżdżąc po szyi i twarzy nocnego łowcy.

Diego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki otumaniony, przymknął powieki. Mógł już zrozumieć czemu fearie były zwane ludem uwodzicieli. Byli w tym naprawdę dobrzy. Dłonie i usta KIerana były delikatne a zarazem pewne, miał wrażenie że to wiatr muska jego skórę. A on chciał się bez końca rozkoszować tym doznaniem.

Kieran przesunął nosem po szyi nocnego łowcy, a potem bo brodzie. Jedną dłonią położył mu na policzku gładząc delikatnie kciukiem, drugą przeczesał nieśpiesznie jego czarne i gęste włosy. Diego wciąż miał zamknięte oczy. Trącili się lekko nosami. Musnęli się wargami. Delikatnie jak piórko, a potem mocniej. Kieran przywarł usta do jego ust, odchylając lekko jego głowę do tyłu. Chłopak zacisnął mocniej dłoń na prześcieradle i wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Usta Kierana były miękkie i słodkie. Poczuł szybko bijące serce fearie przy piersi.

Diego nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób podczas żadnego innego pocałunku. Słyszał szum oceanu, czuł zapach wiosny, widział gwiazdy na nieboskłonie nocą. Magia fearie, pomyślał. Ostrzegano go na lekcjach przed tym, że fearie znają sztuczki by dać śmiertelnikowi największe chwile rozkoszy a potem zwieść w pułapkę. Ale Diego to teraz nie obchodziło. Nie obchodziło go nawet to że całuję się z chłopkiem. Ważne było to że czół się niesamowicie.

Nie był pewien kiedy oddał pocałunek. Ale tak się stało. Przesunął pobliźnioną dłonią po smukłych plecach księcia ciemnego dworu. Kieran przywarł go mocniej do ściany. Nocny Łowca wplótł palce w jego włosy które teraz miały odcień jasnego błękitu. Były miękkie jak puch. Fearie rozchylił wargi pogłębiając pocałunek.

Przed oczami Diego wybuchły fajerwerki. Nie mógł w pełni opisać jakie to było uczucie. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się taki żywy. Wszystko wirowało i zlewało się w jedno. Ujeżdżał niebo i smakował je. Smakowało jak Kieran, jak wolność. Taka ilość doznań w jednym pocałunku wydawała się wręcz niepojęta.

To Kieran pierwszy się oderwał. Diego zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrze. Miał przyśpieszony oddech i zaczerwienią twarz. Dysząc spojrzał na Kierana. O nim z pewnością dało się powiedzieć że jest wręcz idealnie opanowany. Jego włosy były tylko w większym nieładzie i miały błękitny odcień, ale jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Spojrzał na Nocnego łowcę ze zdziwieniem. Zmarszczył brwi po czym się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Wstał z łóżka i usiadł z powrotem na parapecie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Diego przez chwile się nie odzywał. Patrzył tylko bez słowa na Kierana. W końcu wybuchnął.

-Nie możesz tak po prostu….!

-Owszem mogę. – Przerwał nie patrząc na niego.

Diego próbował uspokoić wciąż jeszcze przyśpieszony oddech, ale nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej bo kolejna fala gniewu uderzyła w niego za to, że Kieran przerwał.

-O co ci chodzi?!- zapytał Diego.- Najpierw proponujesz sex. Potem mnie całujesz a teraz…

-To był błąd.

-A to czemu?

Spojrzał mu w oczu. Błyszczały jak nocne niebo.

-Widziałem wyraz twojej twarzy gdy cię dotknąłem. To magia fearie tak na ciebie działa, nie masz dostatecznie silnej woli. Jeśli to zrobimy pewnie jej ulegniesz i się we mnie zakochasz. A to by się dobrze nie skończyło. Nie mogę tego kontrolować. Tak więc, będziemy musieli się obejść bez tego.- Włożył rękę pod głowę i oparł się o ścianę.

Diego nie odpowiedział. Wciąż był w ekstazie po tym wszystkim. Dotknął dolnej wargi, jakby stęskniony za ustami fearie. Wciąż miał przed oczami wybuchające gwiazdy, a w uszach słyszał pieśń morza. Kieran miał rację, gdyby się w porę nie oderwał Diego oddał by mu się i nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek by miał dość. Tyle odczuć po raptem jednym pocałunku, pomyślał, co dopiero po całym stosunku. Wziął głęboki wdech by uspokoić emocje i spojrzał na Kierana który znów patrzył w okno.

Po części był zaskoczony z powodu dla którego Kieran to zrobił. Ocalił go w pewien sposób. Diego nie pomyślałby nigdy że Kierana byłoby na to stać. W pewien sposób powinien mu być wdzięczny. A jednak, westchnął, czół tylko tęsknotę.

Kieran zobaczył jego minę.

-Więc.- zaczął wysilając się na uśmiech.- Co z tymi kartami?

Diego odpowiedział uśmiechem.

-Coś wykombinuję.

Nie rozmawiali więcej tego wieczora. Za oknem cały czas prószył śnieg.


End file.
